deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Chainsaws
__NOWYSIWYG__ Chainsaws How to Become a Chainsaw Expert To many new players, Chainsaws may seem like the ultimate power weapon. To slightly more experienced players, chainsaws are seen as annoying, aggro-increasing weapons that aren't worth it. But neither of these assessments is entirely accurate. Chainsaws have their place, and if you are skilled enough, they can become great weapons in many situations. Chainsaws are powerful weapons that are often used for power leveling due to their high attack speed and great damage per second. Although it deals a constant audio sound in 3D, its real aggro raising capability is only equal to Pistols and Rifles. They are useful in holding off zombies due to the fact their attacks continuously stop zombies' attacks. This feature applies to chainsaws starting from the STEEL MS800, while the previous chainsaws are unable to stop attacks with non-criticals. Be warned though, they can only give you protection if the zombies are in a straight line, and if there's no Irradiated/Special Mutations. If you become surrounded (especially in tight spots), or if a ranged zombie is standing away from your chainsaw's range, they will be able to get at you. With the addition of new types of infected in 3D, you'd best start moving when one of them come by. Requirements 30 Strength 50 Melee These are the base requirements for the Dilmar PS, the lowest level chainsaw. In addition, high Critical Hit stat is recommended; the higher your critical, the better your chainsaw will perform. I recommend that you get a better chainsaw as soon as possible. Combat Outside - Loot/Scout Not usually the first choice for looting, the chainsaw's tendency to attract nearby zombies combined with limited reach makes it rather inefficient while looting . If you have no better weapon, get acquainted with chainsaw "waving". This is where you sweep the chainsaw back and forth in a tight arc behind you as you run, dealing equal amounts of knockback to your pursuers. Make sure to hit everyone equally. Conclusion? Stick to blades and blunts when looting outside, and use chainsaws for grinding. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) In 3D, grinding with chainsaws is very hard, not to mention impractical. If you're pro enough to try, here's some tips: * Make sure you've got plenty of maneuverability room. Unless your crit is super high, you'll want to be circling, to get the zombies to come at you single file. That way, your chainsaw and their lack of enough intelligence to go around the others will keep you relatively safe. * Find someone with a long-range weapon such as a rifle or pistol and stick with them. Not only will they be happy, as pistols and rifles are not so good in a high-aggro area and they could use the defense, but they can help by hitting the zombies a few times before you have to deal with them. * Try to ignore Brutes, pay attention to Bloats and Irradiated Zombies at all times. Walk in straight line to shake off the Brutes, then go in circles to avoid the pukes. List of Chainsaws The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. Category: Weapons